Adam the just English
by fanclaire
Summary: Between 11 year old Evan who makes a bad joke, and 6 year old Gunthrie who steals, Adam has to handle the appropriate punishments, he has a lot of imagination! but as usual, it will be severe but fair! Spanking language and slight parental spanking, if you do not like, do not read!


Hello,

I tried to translate the story into English myself so that you could read it.Be indulgent,I do not speak a word of English ! imagine you write in French!

I can not check what the translation is written, there will inevitably be errors, I apologize.

* * *

Adam 18, Brian 16, Crane 14, Daniel 12, Evan 11, Gunthrie 6

Adam the righteous.

This Sunday, Adam had decided to bring all his family to the creek for a picnic!

The moments of relaxation that he agreed on were rare! the kids were thrilled to have fun with him and Brian.

"Adam, catch me!" Gunthrie was saying, and he threw himself into his arms!

" "Brian! we will have you! "Say Daniel and Evan! But Brian was too strong and finally a child on each shoulder, he threw himself into the water!

"Adam, I'm going to drown you! Said Crane! "Oh yes, I'm waiting for you!" Rigola Adam! Crane threw himself on him, but Adam lifted him easily, his little body of

fourteen is not comparable to the accumulated musculature Adam!

He threw it into the water! Suddenly, squatting on the edge, Evan Cria "snake!

Adam and Brian quickly put the babies up, before getting out of the water.

"It was a joke! I got you! Evan meets Adam's angry eyes! "Evan! What is it to scare us like this? Do you really think it's funny? Adam growled.

"Take your towel and put your nose against this tree!" Ordered Adam.

"Yes dad, I'm sorry"

The games resumed for the kids with Brian, while Adam thought, sitting on a briefcase, obviously, Evan did not see the harm.

After ten minutes against the tree, Adam said, "Evan ?, I lift your punishment, come here! Evan obeyed.

"I beg your sorry, daddy. "

"Okay, sit down, my son. Children ?, I'll tell a story, you can come listen, it's not private with Evan. " In thirty seconds, Adam had all the children thrilled around him.

"Once upon a time, a young boy who was keeping a flock of cow, but he wanted to go play, so he shouted, "To the wolf! to the wolf! all his brothers rushed to defend

the flock, but that was not true! "

"His name was Evan? Gunthrie asked. Brian and Crane burst out laughing!

"He was spanked? Added Evan.

"Yes Gunthrie, we can call him Evan, and not spank, do not worry Evan.

"His older brother, who was also his father, scolded and punished him around the corner.

The next day, while he was still keeping the cows, a wolf appeared, he shouted "A wolf !, A wolf! "

"But nobody came! he did not believe it! Devina Evan.

"Exact!" Said Adam, with a nod to Evan.

"His father, who was the most handsome and courageous of the brothers!" They all burst out laughing!

"Arrived at Galop, promising him a spanking if it was wrong, but when he saw the wolf, he shot his rifle and killed him!

Evan never cried wolf again! "

"I apologize everyone for shouting at the snake" "when it was wrong! I will not do it anymore Adam !, you will not have to spank me! "

"Excuses accept Evan, I see you understand the message! Evan snuggled in his arms.

The sun was setting on the ranch. It's late, let's go home! " Brian grabbed Adam on the way home.

"Adam, you do not realize, the wonderful father that you are for the children! Authoritarian, stern, honest, just! this story, the threat of spanking, it was a great idea!

I do not want to be like dad, I want to be like you Adam! You are my father! I love you! " Adam stopped, pulled Brian against his chest and squeezed hard!

"Thank you! I love you too my son! " Adam was crying.

Crane was next, me too, I want to be like you! can I have a hug?

Adam grabbed Crane against him too, I love you, my son!

At dinner, the children were still talking about Adam's story, he had left a strong impression in their minds!

* * *

The next day, after school, Gunthrie was having fun chasing the hens.

"Gunthrie! Stop! Come here!" Said Adam. "Chickens are not toys! I do not want to see that anymore! This is the second time, next time you will be punished! "

"Yes Dad!"

"Brian will buy some equipment, do you want to go with him?"

"Yes, Adam!"

"Well, let's go ask him."

* * *

At the store, Brian was finishing his shopping, while Gunthrie looked at the shelves, so he saw a beautiful red knife!

Brian would never want to! so he slipped it into his pocket.

On the return, the child was silent. "Everything is fine?"

"Yes Brian, why?"

"For nothing you an ice cream".

"No thanks Brian, I have a stomach ache, let's go home."

* * *

Hidden in the barn, Gunthrie was watching his knife, he was handsome! But, stolen, it was wrong, he knew and Adam ... he sobbed.

" Brian came behind him. "Why are you crying ?, If you speak, it's better, I promise you!"

"Oh Brian!" And he threw himself into his arms! Brian the Serra Fort.

"Look at me, Gunthrie." Brian said softly. "If you do not say, you will cry more and more and have a stomach ache, tell me, what is it?"

"Adam will kill me!"

"Adam can be very severe sometimes, but he has never killed anyone yet, I promise you, it's so bad, you're afraid of being spanked?

"Yes Brian, I'm sure of it!"

"So, you have to tell him, take the spanking and it'll be over! I'm going to get Adam."

"No Brian, please!" "He'll put me to the ground too!"

"In addition to spanking, but what did you do?"

Gunthrie pulled the knife out of his pocket, "I stole Brian, with you at the store," he said softly. If you punish me and you do not tell Adam?

"No, Gunthrie, it's Adam the boss, not me! You must tell him! If I do, he'll be more angry with you! There's no other way than to tell him.

You are lucky to be only six years old! believe me!

* * *

" Adam called for the meal. The children ate voraciously, except Gunthrie.

He refuses eye contact with Adam, looking down at his plate.

"Kids, why not go for a walk in the night?", Brian suggested, "I'll do the dishes on Adam's way back."

"Oh yes, thank you Brian!" Said a small voice cheer!

Brian looked at Gunthrie then Adam. "Adam, Gunthrie must confess something to you and say it himself."

"Okay," said Adam.

Brian left the room.

Adam sits in his place. "I'm listening to you, my son."

Gunthrie burst into tears, got up and threw himself into his muscular arms, Adam squeezed it tight, putting it on his lap, "I want you to calm down".

Gunthrie rubbed his eyes and nose on Adam's shirt. "I did not know I was a handkerchief!" He said, making the boy smile.

"Well, tell me Gunthrie, what did you do?"

Gunthrie took out the pocketknife, putting it on the table. I ... I stole it dad. he said softly.

Adam did not expect that! He put the boy on his feet, got up, took some handkerchiefs and wiped his son's face.

"Go up to your room and wait for me at the corner," said Adam simply, "leave me the knife."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Adam entered the room, Gunthrie was around the corner.

Adam sat on the boy's bed. Adam sat on the boy's bed.

"Come here!" He placed his son in front of him, looking him in the eyes.

"No matter what you do, I love you my son !, I want you to come see me when you do something stupid, confess and take the punishment, even a spanking.

That's what will make you a man, if you're fleeing now, you're living all your life because you'll be scared !, do you understand? "

"I understand Daddy, that's what Brian told me, that I have to assume and spank."

"Tell me what happened at the store."

"Brian bought his items, and I was walking around, when I saw the knife, I wanted, no one looked at me, I put it in my pocket."

"Did you know it was wrong?"

"Yes Dad"

"Do you know the nonsense with which I would be really severe?"

"Theft, lying, being disrespectful, deliberately disobeying"

"Well, tomorrow you go to the store, I'll pay the knife, you'll pay me back with the extra housework, and you'll explain how I punish you

You're in "room restriction" all week, you do your housework, you come to eat, all the rest of the time, you're punished in your room.

And, you have a spanked fetish.

"If you complain about your tasks during this week,it will an automatic spanking of Brian or me. You understood? "

"Yes Dad".

Adam unbuttoned the button of Gunthrie's pants, lowered the trousers and pants to the knee, lifting the boy, he tilted on his knee

, he gave the spanked with her hand, spanked, spanked, spanked, Gunthrie cried and apologized!

"Sorry daddy!"

At the end of six spanking , Adam stopped, the strong clutching!

"I'm sorry dad, I will not do it anymore!

"I love you my son!" Adam laid him in his bed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Adam explained to Brian how he had punished the boy.

I want you to not hesitate to give her an immediate spanking if you hear her complaining about her housework this week.

"Okay, Adam, you're stern, but just for a six-year-old boy!" "How to get the right punishments every time ?!"

* * *

The next day, Brian tells Gunthy to help him with his morning chores.

"No brian, I'm tired!"

Brian put his feet on the chair, lifted him up and put him on his knee spanking over his pants.

"you come, it's an order!"

"Ow! .. Yes Brian"

Brian hugged the boy.

At the end of the morning, Adam says: "Gunthrie, come with me, we go to the store."

* * *

"Hello Sir, yesterday I stole your knife, my dad wants me to bring you back, but I pay you. I beg your pardon. "

"Did your dad punish you?"

"Yes Sir, I am punished in my room all week, except for eating and doing big chores, and my dad to lower my pants and my panties for giving me a spanking. "A look at Adam who nodded.

"Your dad did the right thing, though, if you still stole me, I'd ask your daddy to kick you and spank you here in front of me and double what he got you given, it's clear? "

"Yes sir."

"I agree and it's a promise!" Adam added.

"I will not do stupid things anymore! I do not want you to spank me anymore!"

Adam and the shopkeeper burst out laughing!

"Do not make a promise that you can not hold my son".


End file.
